dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Majin Dōka Saga
Majin Dōka Saga is the first saga of Dragon Ball AF Fan-Fiction. Major Events *A new Super Saiyan upgrade is introduced *Pan can now become a Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2. *A new character appears Plot Sinister Clones 6 years after the events, of the Omega Shenron Saga everything as calmed down. Pan has started highschool, Goten is married to Valese and expecting, plus he is also working for Capsule Corp, Trunks is now a martial arts teacher and president of Capsule Corp, Vegeta is the owner of Warrior's Dojo, Goku also a martial arts teacher and Gohan remains in his position at Capsule Corp. Majuub using his Tournament disguise to foil criminal's crime spree, like the Pilaf Gang. All seems going well for these fighters, however its doesn't last. On a planet known as Planet Nexus, a Supreme Kai that almost resembles West Supreme Kai awakens, her name Ginny appears on the her sleeping capsule, that is behind her. Ginny then moves up to another sleeping capsule with the name Majin Dōka on it, she fiddles with some buttons and activate his capsule releasing a grey-coloured creature. A computer shows it having skin cells belonging to Super Buu and Evil Buu and DNA to Ginny. The Majin/Shin-Jin clone is then ordered to go to Earth and test the Z-Fighters. Back on earth, Goten and Trunks are arguing over positions until Goten gets a call from Valese announcing her pregnancy. Trunks lets Goten go to be with Valese, while he returns to work and flips through some paper work. Goten, Valese, Chi-Chi and Videl head to hospital for a check up and return home with baby gifts. He then enjoyed the day, meanwhile Goku is training several people teaching them to tap into their Ki and using it to fly. Vegeta trains in the gravity room at 7'000Gs with Majuub, Yamcha and Tien, they are visibly having trouble while Vegeta is just break a sweat adjusting to the change. Goten arrives to tell Goku that is going to be a Grandpa again, and Goku congratulates him. He spends the rest of day with Valese, while the Z-Fighter carry on with their work. On a week day, Pan is on a date with a boy that resembles Ikose. But he ditches her after she stops a falling tank from crushing a little boy and his dog. Decides to contain her anger, and then heads to schools. During baseball practices she is teased by her date and his friends, keep her anger inside she starts swinging harder. Eventually she implodes, sending the Baseball into space and letting go of the bat causing it destroy the principals car. Pan is then received detention alongside her date and he continue to annoy another boy in detention gets up and punches him in the face. He introduces himself to her as Zaiko, Pan smiles at him and joins for ice cream after school. He tell her to his an orphan and is looking for some martial arts training, so Pan takes him to the Warrior's Dojo, where he is taught by Goku in using his energy and how to fly. Zaiko smirks as he trains. Next day Pan goes back to school with Zaiko and the too study together with several generic students, they talk about the dojo and Pan's adventures. Zaiko becomes interested and ask Pan if he can join her at her place after the school. Zaiko and Pan go to the former's house, where Zaiko meets Chi-Chi, Videl, Gohan, Valese and Goten, he asks Goten to a quick match, but ultimately loses. After that the day begins to end. As a new threat closes to Earth. During the next day, Vegeta and the rest finishes training under 7'000 Gs and leaves the room. Videl enters and sets it to 200 Gs, she trains until breaking a sweat until she accidentally knocks an ornament onto the control pad, changing it up to 20'000 Gs, and Videl as trouble trying keep standing and get even move her mouth. Videl then begins to focus her energy and her clothes begin to tear in the sleeves, as she powers up she begins to be able to move her hand. Zaiko and Pan come to the dojo, and witness Videl struggling. They rush in, but they are both struck by the gravity. Pan manages to reason her hand to try and reach the button, but Videl presses before she does managing to overcome to gravity. Videl explains she used her training from Gohan to overcome it and then decides to train alone under 20'000 Gs. Zaiko and Pan leave. Vegeta then gives Trunks and Goten a new training Regime and orders them to go to Kami's Lookout, where they begin to train. Meanwhile Dōka trains in space under 100'000 Gs more than Planet Nexus gravity, which has gravity 30'000 times more gravity than Earth. Goten and Trunks are training on the Lookout, when Dōka arrives. Goten confuses him with Super Buu for a brief moment, before being corrected by him. Dōka proceeds to attack Goten and Trunks, knocking them through ground destroy the east part of the Lookout. Goten and Trunks transform into Super Saiyan 3 and proceed to attack, but to no avail. Dōka decides to demonstrate his abilities to the boy, by using his Assimilation technique and assimilates Mr. Popo's vest and a single power level from him, starting his first transformation. Goten uses a Blutz Wave pill and becomes a Super Saiyan 4 tries to blast him with a 10x Kamekameha, but fails as Dōka swallows it. Powering up from it, Goten and Trunks continue to fight Dōka, despite it being a losing bout. Trunks uses the same pill briefly turn into a Golden Great Ape and turns into a Super Saiyan 4. Goten launches a proper Kamehameha, but Dōka deflects to Earth destroying a mountain, and with a Vanish Blast he destroys the ground making giant crater the size of the Lookout. Korin's Tower begins to fall as Trunk stops it and Goten saving Korin and Yajirobe. Goten and Trunks returns to Lookout angered at the fact that Dōka intentionally explain he deflected it to kill the tribe below them. Goten and Trunks fuse into Gotenks, while Dōka is attacked by Majuub and Tien, but he counters them both a knocks them down to Earth. Gotenks attacks him, but he is still not strong enough. Dōka gets thrown around like a ragdoll, Gohan shows up as a Super Saiyan 4 and Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Vegeta. Dōka manages to over power them all. Gotenks than powers up, inhales deeply and then exhales a powerful breath creating an energy sphere almost the size of Jupiter, the energy sphere breaks and 9'000 Kamikaze Ghost appear. They all chase Dōka until he is orbiting Earth, thinking he lost them, but the Ghost appear to have use the Afterimage Technique and continuously attack Dōka creating a gigantic explosion, enough to destroy the tip of the Lookout's tower's main building and completely destroy both its most of its trees and towers. Dōka survives it and reforms, back into his complete form and than launches a Vanish Blast from space, but its by at team effort from Vegeta's Final Shine Attack, Goku's True Kamehameha and Gohan's Maximum Masenko they deflect it into space. Dōka then attacks Goku and Tien, breaking Tien's back and Goku's leg. Vegeta and Goku then lose Super Saiyan 3, and de-transform into Super Saiyan 2s. Dōka than appears behind Majuub and cuts him on his cheek with his skin, Assimilating his blood and allowing him to under go another transformation. Dōka, than attacks Majuub and knocks him away with Kiai blast. He proceeds to attack the Fighters and then turns Majuub into an Egg and than blasts him into smoke with an energy blast. A New Arrival Angered by Majuub's death, Gohan recklessly attacks Dōka, but he is blasted away. After 10 minutes are up Gotenks separates and Goten and Trunks attack by are knocked down into the crater. Android 18 and Krillin uses a Wife-Husband Destructo Disk and Yamcha uses a Wolf Fang Fist. Dōka let's himself be cut into quarters by the first attack, but manages to dodge Yamcha's attack. He blasts Yamcha in the back with a Psychic Finger Beam stunning him and putting Yamcha into a comatose state. Dragonthrowing Goku and injuring him more with his broken leg and Vegeta tries a Final Shine Attack on him, but Dōka deflects it back into Vegeta. Dōka then starts taunting Goku with quotes from Majuub and Mr. Popo. Pan appears as a Super Saiyan and then transforms into a Super Saiyan 2. She tries to kick him, but Dōka catches her ankle and throws her into ground. Videl attacks with a kick to the head, but isn't phased Dōka blasts an Ki Blast in her back. Videl is knocked to the ground and Gohan is punched in the gut. Goten and Trunks tries to blast Dōka, but he knocks the two down and prepares to blast them in the face with a Vanishing Blast. As he fires an energy blast redirects the attack away, and the exploding in the air. A man appears on the west side of the crater, Vegeta announce his name Tabaga, but he snaps back exclaiming his name is now Jamie. Dōka is unimpressed, and tries to attack Goten again, but Jamie kicks him in the head. Dōka flinch slightly and then proceeds to attack his new foe, Jamie demonstrate dominance in the fight and than Instantaneously moves to the ground. Jamie blasts him with a Finger Beam, blasting the ground, a piece of Dōka's arm and putting hole in Korin's Tower. Dōka punches Jamie and knocks him through the ground, but he manages to recover. He smiles and begins to transform, his aura begins to appear acting flame-like around is body, bioelectricity appearing and his hair tie burning off. His hair stands up completely rigid, like a rigid version of Vegito's hair, and continues to grow. His hair goes as fair as his mid section of his back and finishing his transformation with an Explosive Wave. Jamie declare this form a branch of Super Saiyan 2, calling it the True Super Saiyan 2. He demonstrate its power by causing Dōka flinch with a single punch to gut, picking him up with his fist and slamming him into the ground. Dōka gets up and tries to punch him, but he is unable to him. Jamie delivers several blows to Dōka, but the Majin is able to regenerate his body. He overpowers him at every turn even the Chocolate Beam, did nothing to him. Android 17 appears with Cell following him, 17 reveals that he has somehow been revived. Dōka uses his antenna to paralyse both of them, and uses a piece of his skin to cut them, and as he is about to cut Vegeta, Hercule knocks him outta the way and gets cut himself. Dōka starts Assimilating all three. He is disappointed with the outcome and tries to Assimilate Vegeta, but is frequently thwarted by Jamie. Dōka blasts a Power Blitz at Cell vaporizing him completely. Jamie uses his Magma Blast to incinerate Dōka's stop half, but he manages to regenerate. Videl, flies 17, Yamcha, Krillin and Tien back to the Dojo, while Jamie continues to fight. Jamie getting tired of Dōka's repetitive fighting, he transforms into a Super Saiyan 3, and proceeds to punch him in the gut, followed with a elbow to the jaw, double axe handles him on the head sending him to the ground, following with the Afterimage Technique to finish with a Kiai blast from his nose. Dōka recovers, but Jamie fires his Magma Nails at him, cutting him in half and incinerating his top and bottom half, however he manages reform himself using a peace of his antenna he cut off. He then uses Magma Breath on Dōka, but he manages to dodge it watching the ground corrode the ground under them. He punches him in the gut and throws him into a mountain, Dōka quickly recovers and fires a Vanishing Blast at him, but the attack does nothing to him. Jamie stands on the boiling out ground and aims his tail at Dōka, he fires a magma blast from his tail at him, but Dōka dodges it. Jamie goes in for one more attack, but Dōka cuts Trunks and tries to cut Vegeta, but he dodges it and ends up cutting Yajirobe. He assimilate both of them, transforming for the final time, he knocks Jamie causing him to crash into a car. Hope Of The Earth Knowing that he is outclassed, Jamie tries to ascend to Super Saiyan 4, but is incapable as Dōka keeps assaulting him. He uses Instantaneous Movement to dodge his Chocolate Finish Buster and then uses the time he has to transform into a Super Saiyan 4 deflecting a Finish Buster from Dōka. He Instantaneously moves behind him and blasts him with a Backwards Finger Beam, but the clone manages to regenerate from the attack. He manage to fight an equal battle, but Dōka doesn't let up. Jamie his swattered to the ground and Dōka fires a Super Finish Buster at Jamie. Goku returns after being healed by a Sensu Bean, he deflects the blast with his Kamehameha and tries to fight the Majin-Shinjin, but Dōka is clearly in a hole new league then Goku, being as powerful as Jamie. Vegeta, Jamie and Goku fight together as Super Saiyan 4s, but neither seems to let up. Jamie then tells them he is going to use his best technique his Magma Blast. Goku and Vegeta hold him off as Jamie prepares the attack; Jamie fires incinerating Dōka head, shoulders and upper parts of his torso. He manages to regenerate from the attack and blasts the trio away. Gohan powers up to his Mystic Form as a Super Saiyan 4 and tries to attack, but he is heavily outclassed. Gohan, Jamie, Goku and Vegeta all use there abilities to fight against Jamie's cheek is cut when Dōka uses friction in the air to causing combustion it and attack Jamie with a fiery razor. He compliments Dōka on his success in injuring him, but his wound heals. Nuova Shenron then teleports to the battlefield and blasts Dōka in the back. Dōka ignores Nouva Shenron continues to attack Goku, Vegeta and Gohan. He ends the fight with a Kiai Cannon sending them flying. Majin Dōka decides to kill them now and forget testing them. Zaiko looks angry as he watches the fight. Jamie remains infuriated and Nuova Shenron redirects a Ki Blast directed to Jamie and helps him in the fight. Nuova Shenron is unable to faze him, but doesn't give in. "Every dark power has an end." The words of Jamie seem to be all, but words at the moment. Jamie and Nuova Shenron prepare an energy blast, but Dōka knocks them in the ground before they can complete it. Jamie uses Magma Breath again, but Dōka blows it away with Super Breath. Jamie is burnt by his own attack, but his uses his Healing restores him to top condition. Majin Dōka than fires a Death Beam through his torso critically wounding him. Gohan returns with Gotenks Super Saiyan 3. They try to help Nuova Shenron fight, but are unable to hurt him. Nuova Shenron is blasted away and Gohan implodes with power. He tries to perform a Maximum Masenko, but he is attacked and sent flying to ground. But Gohan manages to shrug it off and perform the attack again. He blasts off Dōka's legs, but he just regenerate them. Dōka mocks "The Hope of the Earth" telling them that they are all weak. Gohan gets up and tries to attack him with the Soaring Dragon Strike, but Dōka effortlessly dodge it. He starts strangling Gohan with his antenna; Nuova Shenron tries to save him, but Dōka throws Gohan towards Nouva and blast them both with a Vanishing Blast. He fires a Finish Buster at Gotenks, seriously injuring him, knocking him out. Dōka blasts Nuova through the chest with the Death Beam, critically wounding him as well. Heroes Triumphant With each Z-Fighter knocked out or in a near death state. Dōka triumphantly starts Vice Shout destroying buildings, the ground quakes, tsunami crash into islands and lightning strikes the ground. Gohan gets up, keeping his ears shut trying to find his Uncle, bringing Nuova Shenron to him. Dōka begins to blast Gohan, but he manages to dodge them all. Nuova Shenron barely still alive blasts back with Gotenks' help. Dōka punches Gotenks in the gut putting him in a comatose. Gohan blasts Dōka in the back, to stop him from killing Gotenks, but Dōka deflects it back sending them both flying. Nuova Shenron lands near Jamie, and Gohan is out cold. Nuova Shenron encases himself with Jamie using Nova Sphere, whom is healing himself already. Nuova explains to Jamie, that he knows that his healing ability is a from the eternal dragon, Fusionist that he is merged with. He explains that since he has one merged with him, he can preform a Merger with him and increase his power. Jamie agrees to the merger, and Nuova disappears turning into a glowing light moving inside him. He begins to glow. He ascends out of the Nova Sphere, and appears as a Super Saiyan 4, but more muscular. Jamie manages to overpower Dōka again, he effortlessly dodges both Chocolate Finish Buster and Super Finish Buster. He powers up and channels his energy to his right, as Dōka prepares another Chocolate Finish Buster. Jamie than punches him in the gut very lightly, the Z-Fighters think it did nothing to him, but after 10 seconds things start coming clearer. The insides of Dōka begin to glow, every cell, every organ, every bodily layer and his skin glows resulting in a huge explosion. Majin Dōka is finally destroy and defeated. Jamie powers back down to his base from along with everyone else. Family Addition Following the battle, The Z-Fighters return to the Dojo to mourn the loss of Majuub. Afterwards Jamie and the rest stuff the self with a feast at the Dojo, with Jamie telling stories about himself. After lunch, Jamie uses the gravity room and adjusts it to 12'000'000 Gs, he moves freely with it as if he trained under it before. Vegeta decides to give it ago, but the gravity is too unbearable for him, so Jamie throws him out of the gravity room. After training Zaiko appears with Pan, and he introduces himself to Jamie, but Jamie is sceptical to him. As peace dawns over the, Ginny angrily crushes a snowglobe with the name Majin Dōka, on it. Chapters Volume 1 - Sinister Clones *001 - A New Dawn Rises *002 - Sinister Reveals *003 - Good News *004 - Pan's Day at School *005 - 20'000 Times Earth's Gravity!! *006 - New Training Regime *007 - Please Welcome Our Visitors!! *008 - Power of Majin Dōka! *009 - War on the Lookout!!! *010 - Assimilation!!! *011 - Majin Dōka Transforms!? *012 - A Brand New Power!! *013 - Gotenks Is Back!! *014 - Z-Fighters Attack!! *015 - It's Over 9000!!! *016 - Attack of the 9000 Ghost Army!!! *017 - Unstoppable Majin Dōka!! *018 - Transformation!? *019 - Majuub's End!!! Volume 2 - A New Arrival *020 - Face-Off!! *021 - Pan and Videl Enter The Fray!! *023 - 'Til Death! *024 - A New Arrival *025 - Powers Of Jamie! *026 - True Super Saiyan 2 *027 - Hercule The Hero!! *028 - Fall of Majin Dōka!! *029 - Rise to Super Saiyan 3! *030 - Majin Dōka Final Transformation!! Volume 3 - Hope Of The Earth *031 - Majin Dōka Prevails!! *032 - Goku Returns To The Fight!! *033 - The Powerful Saiyans!! *034 - Magma Blast!! *035 - Mystic Super Saiyan 4!! *036 - Nuova Shenron Returns!! *037 - Sayonara Goku & Vegeta!! *038 - Out Of Order!! *039 - Majin vs. Dragon!! *040 - Hope Of The Earh!! *041 - Implosion of Power!! Volume 4 - Heroes Triumphant *042 - Endless Nightmare!! *043 - Nuova Shenron Offer!! *044 - Union of Jamie and Nuova Shenron! *045 - A Whole New Power!! *046 - End of a Nightmare!! Volume 5 - Family Addition *047 - Enter: Jamie!! Battles *Papayaman vs. Pilaf Gang *Zaiko vs. Goten *Goten vs. Trunks *Majin Dōka (Base/Mr. Popo Assimilated) vs. Goten (SS2/SS3/Super Saiyan 4) & Trunks (SS2/SS3/Super Saiyan 4) *Majin Dōka (Mr. Popo Assimilated) vs. Majuub, Gotenks (Super Saiyan 4), Gohan (SS4), Goku (SS3), Vegeta (SS3) and Tien *Majin Dōka (Majuub Assimilated) vs. Majuub, Gohan (SS4), Gotenks (SS4) and Vegeta (SS2) *Majin Dōka (Majuub Assimilated) vs. Goten, Trunks, Android 18, Yamcha, Krillin, Gohan (SS4), Goku (SS2) and Vegeta (SS2) *Majin Dōka (Majuub Assimilated) vs. Pan (SS2), Goten (SS2), Gohan (SS4), Trunks (SS2) and Videl *Majin Dōka (Majuub Assimilated/Hercule, Android 17 & Cell Assimilated/Trunks & Yajirobe Assimilated) vs. Jamie (Base/TSS2/SS3/SS4) *Majin Dōka vs. Jamie (SS4), Goku (SS4), Vegeta (SS4) & Gohan (MSS4) *Majin Dōka vs. Jamie (SS4) & Nuova Shenron *Majin Dōka vs. Nuova Shenron, Gohan (MSS4) & Gotenks (SS3) *Majin Dōka vs. Jamie (SS4) Category:Sagas Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball AF